In A Disused Graveyard
by Twilight Angel1
Summary: Yeah. Crap. Ok, 'enjoy', review and HELP is welcome.... This is a GW fic set to Robert Frost's In A Disused Graveyard, complete alternate timeline. Enjoy. R,R&H welcome.


A Disused Graveyard  
  
Author's notes:  
This has a semi 1x2 hint, and be forewarned - the characters (Heero and Duo) are totally, absolutely, and completely out of character. Live with it if you don't like that. A Disused Graveyard is a poem written by Robert Frost, one of my favorite authors. This takes place in an alternate timeline, etc, etc, etc. I hope you like it, the GW Boys don't belong to me, the poem doesn't belong to me, don't sue, you won't get anything out of it.  
R&R, PLEASE!  
  
Luv, Candy, and GW Boys,  
Twilight Angel  
  
- - - -   
  
Heero finally slammed his book shut, and stood up, bag slung over his shoulder and his head down. He maneuvered his way through the stream of children, occasionally catching sight of long chestnut hair. "Nani?" He shrugged and started up a set of stairs, checking over his shoulder and this time seeing wide violet eyes and a round heart-shaped face.  
"Um… hi." The person shifted his eyes down, "I, uh… I know this seem kinda suspicious… me following you around and such… I was looking for a person… Heero Yuy? You kinda match the description…"  
Heero nodded, "I'm him."  
"I'm Du… Duo Maxwell, I'm you're new roommate."  
  
= = =  
  
Heero lay on his bed, the sheets rumpled and the pillow hanging off the bed. He closed his eyes and a small sigh escaped his mouth. "Kuso… *The living come with grassy tread, to read the gravestones on the hill; the graveyard draws the living still, but never anymore dead*." He whispered.   
  
/ Heero glanced back and his eyes widened as he saw the small body. "God… no. Please…" He swept his eyes over the body again, "No…no. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
He ran across the snowy ground and knelt beside the small body of a puppy, "God no…" /  
  
= = =  
  
"Aa! Heero-kun, daijobu ka?"   
Heero nodded, his eyes emotionless and not a single smile dawning on his lips, "Daijobu, arigato."   
Duo grinned his trademark grin, "Come join us for a game. It's two in the afternoon, the sun's shinning, and there's nothing to do." He paused, and then added as an afterthought, "Unless you have something else to do…like work on your laptop."  
Heero shrugged, "Hn."  
"I'll take that for a 'sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do anyway… I mean the most I do is sit around and write… and write… and write… it would be fun to play a game for a while. Sure, I'll join you.'" Duo clapped his hands together, and took a step forward; he stood on the ball and ended up falling flat on his ass. "Heh… I get Heero."  
  
Later that afternoon, the two sweaty boys returned to their dormitory. Heero immediately lunged for his laptop, but Duo grabbed him by the arm.  
"I meant to ask you about that fuckin' thing." Duo eyes bored into Heero, "You spend more time with that electronic crap than with homo sapiens… that can't be good."  
"Hn."  
"Come on, enjoy life."  
"Life's cheap."  
"It's worth living."  
"Not when you've done something that'll haunt you-" Duo put a finger to Heero's lips, silencing the other male.  
"Du…Duo…" Heero swallowed, "What?"  
"Welcome to life, Heero." Duo bit his lip, "I'm sure I've done worse stuff than you. I'm Shinigami…I kill. You only murdered two creatures…by accident."  
Heero took a step back, "Iie…"  
Duo whirled around on his heel, "Heero," He pleaded, his back turned, "I know about you and your past, you gotta get into the real world, open up to people. Put it behind yourself… I have…" he turned his head slightly so he could get a sideways look of Heero who had slumped down on his bed. He shrugged after not hearing a response and left the room.  
"*The verses in it say and say: "The ones who living come today, to read the stones and go away, tomorrow dead will come to stay*…"  
  
/ The trees were naked of their leaves, and Heero trudged slowly through the muddy ground. He entered the graveyard, ducking under branches and stepping over small bushes of thorns. He finally came to two small tombstones, both placed underneath a weeping willow tree, both shaded from the escaping sun.   
Heero knelt, his eyes downcast, and one hand reaching out to rub away the fallen leaves and other dead plants.  
"This areas full of dead and decaying things…I'm sorry I made this your home for now and ever… You have to forgive me, I didn't mean for that… to happen." He bit his lip, "If there was one thing I could change, it would be to go back and save your lives…I wasn't thinking clearly, too full of my own problems, too selfish."   
He paused, and looked around, as if looking for a person who may be hiding and listening to him, "I'll be back… I'm leaving, and may not return for a while. Nothing will happen to you, I'll come visit." /  
  
"I never did." Heero slammed his fist against the bed, "I was too caught up in things, and I still haven't been there again." He bent and picked up a small ball of paper. He un-wrapped it and stared hard at the words, "*So sure of death the marbles rhyme, yet can't help marking all the time.*" He nodded, "The words speak the truth, what happened marked my heart, my soul, my body… *How no one dead will seem to come. What is it men are shrinking from?* The answer's simple. I shrink from death. *It would be easy to be clever*, but the fucking death has wiped that away from me!" Heero snarled, "*And tell the stones: Men hate to die*, children too. *And have stopped dying now forever* uh-huh, right…" Heero sighed. He glanced down at the last line, his eyes blank, "*I think they would believe the lie*."  
  
= = =   
  
Duo leaned against the wall outside the dorm and heard the last few sentences, "Not true." Duo shook his head, "No one has stopped dying… I kill… he kills…"  
He took a step backwards, a golden hoop shinning over his head, "I'll watch over you, Heero. You may not believe that, but it's no lie."  
  
  
OWARI  
  
N.B. Incase you haven't figured, the words between / and / mean flashbacks/memories, whereas the words between the stars (*) are the poem. Oh, and the 'golden hoop shinning over his head', well, figure that out yourself... use your imagination...  
  
Um, the full poem is:  
  
The living come with grassy tread  
To read the gravestones on the hill; the graveyard draws the living still  
But never anymore dead  
The verses in it say and say:   
"The ones who living come today   
To read the stones and go away  
Tomorrow dead will come to stay  
So sure of death the marbles rhyme  
Yet can't help marking all the time  
How no one dead will seem to come  
What is it men are shrinking from?  
It would be easy to be clever  
And tell the stones: Men hate to die  
And haev stopped dying now forever  
I think they would believe the lie  
  
Luv, Candy, and GW Boys (Again!!)  
Twilight Angel  
  



End file.
